Ssst, Rahasia
by baekyoo
Summary: hanya rahasia antara kau dan aku (sok misterius). Kai x Someone ! Yaoi, DLDR, GJ, Typos, ah tau ah gelap. uke!kai.


**Ssst, rahasia.**

**By: Baekyoo**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**DLDR ! Typo(s) ! Yaoi ! BL !**

**Pairingnya: ssst, rahasia. Baca ajah :-)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin. Seorang anak lelaki yang tertutup dan suka membaca buku dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Seseorang yang memakai kawat gigi,

Si kutu buku, Jongin.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Teeeet teeet.

Jam istirahat. Waktu favorit bagi para murid di manapun itu, kecuali baginya.

Jongin lebih senang jika berdiam diri di bangkunya. Memutar musik melalui earphone dan membaca buku yang dibelinya setiap hari minggu.

Semenjak SMA, setiap jam istirahat Jongin tidak pernah keluar kelas lagi, karena pernah suatu kejadian ia pergi ketoilet, ada segerombolan anak nakal menguncinya disana sampai 2 jam. Kalau tidak ada penjaga sekolah, mungkin Jongin sudah terkurung disana sampai malam. Bukannya takut, Jongin hanya tidak mau mencari gara-gara.

Ia tidak mau menjadi korban jail murid satu sekolah.

"oi oi oi, si kutu buku tidak ke kantin rupanya, apa kau membawa bekal dari ibumu, hm?"

Jongin melirik sekilas pada seseorang yang berteriak dari depan kelas lalu kembali fokus kepada bukunya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati, itu Byun Baekhyun dari kelas sebelah. Seorang pangeran sekolah yang cantik dan populer. Seseorang yang sering mencari gara-gara dengan Jongin.

Kenapa dia kesini?

Teman sekelas Jongin mulai memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ada yang menjerit tertahan karena nyatanya, Byun Baekhyun adalah idola hampir satu sekolah.

"membaca apa kali ini? buku cengeng?" Baekhyun menyeletuk dan duduk di meja Jongin,

"kau tidak bisa melihat? Aku membaca kisi-kisi ujian." Jawab Jongin ketus. Mengabaikan tatapan tajam di sekitarnya yang mungkin merasa marah dan jengkel karena Jongin berkata kurang ajar pada Baekhyun. Uh, berlebihan.

Baekhyun menarik permennya keluar dan tersenyum mengejek.

"sok rajin rupanya, hng?"

"cih, aku tidak sepertimu yang bisanya berbuat nakal, tidak pernah belajar lagi. Nilaimu itu hancur!" Jongin menutup bukunya dan menatap Baekhyun datar.

"Ya, Kim Jongin, kau berani padaku? Kau tau aku siapa?" kata Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya, berlagak sombong.

"aku tidak takut padamu" jawab Jongin santai. Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"hey, kawat gigi!" ujar Baekhyun sebal, tak ada rasa marah sebenarnya, dan Jongin tau Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang mudah marah. Hanya jahil dan suka mengganggu, dia tidak pernah serius.

"kenapa kau kesini? Disini bukan kelasmu."

Baekhyun tetawa dan menjilat permennya lagi. "jangan terlalu percaya diri, aku cuma mau mau mengunjungi pacarku" Jongin berdecih.

"Seulgi tidak ada disini, bisakah kau pergi?" Jongin memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan mematikan musiknya. Merasa Jengkel tiba-tiba.

"oh ok, aku juga tidak mau lama-lama disini" Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Jongin angkuh. "ngomong-ngomong kawat gigimu sangat lucu, Kim Jongin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baekhyun membuka seragamnya dan hendak mencium pemuda di depannya. Namun, pemuda itu malah menahan dada Baekhyun.

"kau tidak jijik?" tanya orang itu, Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"karena apa?"

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu mendengus. "kawat gigiku, kau terus mengejekku di sekolah. Kau membuatku kesal"

Jongin—berkata sembari memajukan bibirnya. Baekhyun tertawa.

"oh ayolah, kau tau aku tidak pernah serius berbicara seperti itu padamu, aku sangat menyukainya!" ujar baekhyun, melumat bibir Jongin yang kini ada di bawahnya dengan lembut.

Jongin memutus ciumannya dan berdecak. "jangan mengejekku lagi atau aku benar-benar akan mencopotnya, kau 'kan yang menyuruhku memakai kawat gigi bodoh ini!"

"oke Jongin.. Maafkan aku, hm?" rayu Baekhyun. Tanpa diucapkan, Baekhyun sudah tau jawabannya.

..Ya..

"..menyebalkan" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mencium Jongin lagi, menjilati gigi atas Jongin yang terhiasi kawat gigi dengan lidahnya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai sensasinya. Membuat gairahnya memuncak.

"kau mau lepas sendiri atau aku yang melepasnya?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran, menunjuk celana sekolah Jongin yang masih terpasang manis.

"hng, lepas saja!" jawab Jongin. Menggeliat, tak sabar juga rupanya.

"ahaa, dengan senang hati, sayang.."

Hngg, siapa yang tau jika Kim Jongin—si kutu buku, ternyata adalah kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun—pangeran sekolah yang populer. Bahkan hubungan mereka jauh lebih lama dari hubungan Baekhyun dengan Seulgi. Cih, Baehyun tidak serius dengan gadis yang satu itu. Hanya ada Jongin dihantinya.

**-END-**

**Sekian dan terimakasoy T.T**


End file.
